Terminal Moon
by BlackenedGass
Summary: After the Moon crashes into Termina, Mutoh and Viscen find themselves on a desperate quest across the devastated land to search for survivors. But who is the strange Salesman and what is he searching for?
1. The Beginning of the End

**Prologue - Beginning of the End**

No one really knows when it actually began, but it was three days ago that it became noticeable.

The Moon was getting closer, and it looked… _different_.

There were several reactions to this revelation. Denial. Terror. Acceptance. Some people chose to flee. Others chose to stay.

By the time of the Carnival of Time, not many people remained.

"It is… too late…"

"The time… is near…"

"He… awaits us…"

"We shall stop him… at any cost…"


	2. The Final Carnival

Chapter 1

**The Final Carnival**

Mutoh sat slumped at the foot of the Tower built especially for the Carnival, glaring up at the Moon that filled the sky with enough venom that could have sent it running in terror. He could hardly believe it. This should have been a wonderful time of joviality and partying as they celebrated another year and looked forward to another bountiful harvest, and yet here he was alone. Everyone had been sent running by their ridiculous fears of that… that _thing_ up in the sky!

"If you're gonna fall, then what's stoppin' ya, you monster?!" He bellowed into the sky, his voice echoing around the near empty town. "Cowards! All of you! Not a one of you stayed! My apprentice will be disgusted with all of you! Hmph! I'll have a fine carnival without you... If you're gonna fall, then fall already!" He stopped, breathing heavily.

A polite cough behind him made him spin round. Viscen, captain of the town guard, was standing around him, a sad smile on his face. "Enjoying yourself?"

"Of course!" blustered Mutoh. "How can you not have fun at the Carnival? What with the… with the…" he gestured at the empty square and slumped back into silence. "Why are you still here?" he asked finally. "Thought you'd have fled by now."

"My job is to ensure the safety of the townsfolk. Until everybody is evacuated, my duty lies here." said Viscen simply, snapping to attention as he did so.

"And some people won't evacuate?"

Viscen's shoulders slumped. "No. Some people just won't accept what is happening." He sat down next to Mutoh. "I know the Mayor said that in the end it was up to the townsfolk, but I just can't stand the thought of people sitting around as the world ends." he sighed. "I told the guards they could evacuate, but none of them will. They're doing another sweep of the city now."

"No one has to evacuate!" said Mutoh hotly, his voice rising as the familiar argument between the two came up. "This Carnival is the most important event of the year! With no one here, next year will be a very sorry one indeed!" He leapt to his feet in anger. "And whose fault is that? Yours! You and the guards constantly spreading those lies and rumours amongst the townsfolk, haranguing the Mayor until he bent to your will. Look at what have you done!"

Viscen was enraged in an instant, the stress of the moment finally boiling over. "Do you think I wanted this? You're right, the Carnival is the most time of year! You want to blame someone? Then blame THAT!" He bellowed, pointing up at the moon.

For a few moments the two bitter rivals were face to face with one another, both breathing heavily in rage. Finally, Viscen looked away. "Where's your wife?"

For a moment he thought Mutoh would react with rage again, but instead all the fight seemed to leave the Carpenter and his shoulders slumped, a look of sorrow appearing on his face. "I… I don't know. I don't know what happened to her." he sighed deeply. "Just before I left for the Meeting we had a huge argument… she wanted to flee you see, and find our sons. When I got back, she was gone." He quickly turned away, although Viscen got a quick glimpse of tears cascading down his face. "Hopefully she… they're… somewhere safe."

Viscen opened his mouth to say something, but before he could there was a huge rumbling at their feet. They both nearly lost their balance but eventually the trembling subsided.

This was suddenly followed by the sound of fireworks going off, and as they watched the square was lit up by a fantastic shower of colours, and the giant Clock Tower that dominated the town began its transformation, the clock face tilting upwards to face the sky and revealing a staircase leading to the top in it's place.

Viscen laughed. "You know, I've seen that happen every year and yet it never gets any less wonderful!"

Mutoh smiled. "Same here, wouldn't miss a Carnival even if the world was ending!" He chuckled dryly at his own joke. Viscen smiled wryly and pulled out two bottles of Chateau Romani. "Drink?"

Mutoh took the bottle gratefully and took a long drink from it. "To a wonderful festival!" he cried, raising his glass into the air.

"To a wonderful festival." replied Viscen, drinking a more modest amount. His attention was grabbed by the sound of the footsteps. "There's someone who's eager to get up there!"

A young boy dressed in green with a look on his face that showed he was wiser beyond his years was running towards the Clock Tower, sword and shield in hand. He reached the stairs and disappeared up them like lightning.

"Fancy going up there?" asked Mutoh. "More people might show up."

A creaking sound stopped Viscen from replying. They both turned around as the door at the foot of the Clock Tower opened and a man emerged.

Viscen and Mutoh regarded him wearily. He was a funny looking man with a broad grin on his face, yet his eyes were full of anger. A pack that was covered in what appeared to be masks was on his back.

"That dratted boy!" he snapped, staring up at the top of the Clock Tower. "Does he have to cut things so fine? Time's running out! He must get me that mask, he must!" He turned around and jumped as he saw Mutoh and Viscen for the first time. Instantly the look of rage in his eyes was replaced bygone of kindness, and his posture became a much more humble one. "Gentlemen!" he cried. "Do forgive my little outburst there, it is a most stressful time… as you know, of course."

"Who are you?" asked Viscen, unable to keep the suspicion out of his voice. "Do you live around here?"

The man bowed. "No, my good sir. I am but a humble Mask Salesman, travelling the world and in search of more Masks for my Happy Mask Shop. If you would be so good as to answer a question - Have you seen a small boy, dressed in green around here? You see he is running an errand for me and I must be away from here very soon you see…?" he tailed off, looking at both of them hopefully.

Viscen and Mutoh looked at each other uncertainly. There was something a little… off about the Salesman. Maybe it was his abrupt changes in mood, or the fact that he hadn't stopped smiling even once yet.

"…Yes, we just saw him head up to the top of the Clock Tower." said Viscen finally. What harm could there be in telling the truth?

"Excellent! Excellent!" cried the Salesman, shaking Viscen's hand vigourously. (How had he managed to get so close so quickly?) "Thankyou very much, my good sir. And to you too!" he said, suddenly moving over to Mutoh and shaking hands with him as well. "Soon this horrible mess will have be behind us and this delightful little town will be back together." Suddenly he was back at the door to the Clock Tower and bowed gracefully to the two men. "I shall bid you a fond adieu now, gentlemen. May your Festival be a pleasant one." He turned back to the door.

"Wait!" cried Mutoh, making Viscen jump. The Salesman looked back as Mutoh hurried forward, pointing to one of the masks on his pack. "That mask… could I have a look at it?"

The Salesman stared at him in silence for a few seconds, and then reached back and handed over the Mask. Mutoh examined the it closely and Viscen saw the colour drain from his face.. Finally he looked at the Salesman in a confusion. "Where did you get this?"

The Salesman laughed. It wasn't a pleasant sound. "On my travels I have met many people. One person in particular was in trouble and I helped them. They gave me the mask as a sign of thanks."

"It's just… It's just when I look at it I'm reminded of my wife…" aid Mutoh in disbelief. "What happened? Tell me!"

A sudden scream from the top of the Clock Tower distracted the three of them, and Viscen felt a slow trembling begin in the ground beneath his feet, gradually growing stronger. "I think this is it!" he shouted. "Mutoh, we need to get to cover!" he tried to drag Mutoh away but Mutoh could not be swayed. "Have you met my wife?" He shouted over the rumbling. "Where is she?"

"Wonderful things, masks." said the Salesman dreamily, apparently oblivious to what was happening. "The power in some of them is incredible! Just look at what that little imp has done with mine!" He turned back to the door. "I'm afraid I must be going gentlemen, my time has run out."

But before he could move Mutoh had charged around in front of him, blocking the way to the door into the Clock Tower. "You're not going anywhere until you answer my questions!" he roared, raising his fists threateningly.

The Salesman's grin didn't even falter, but Viscen could tell something had changed about him. "Mutoh, we have to go!" he cried, trying to be heard over the rumbling.

The Salesman reached into his pack. "Let me show you what wondrous things masks can do, perhaps then you'll understand!" He pulled out a strange mask that looked had no features other than a single large eye and a large mouth and slipped it on.

Instantly his voice trembled and shook and his body contorted. Viscen and Mutoh watched in growing horror as his body twisted and turned, until finally he let out a terrific scream, and the mask screamed as well.

There was a blinding flash of light in when it cleared the Salesman had gone, and in his place was a large spider-like creature, which let out a tremendous roar.


	3. Tears from the Sky

Chapter 2

**Tears from the Sky**

Viscen reacted like lighting, leaping forward and pulling Mutoh back seconds before one of the creature's feet slammed down into where he had been. The creature roared in anger as Viscen grabbed his spear. He couldn't believe what was in front of him. These things were supposed to be extinct…

"What is that thing?" yelled Mutoh over the rumbling of the approaching Moon and the creature's roars.

"A Gohma!" shouted Viscen. "Look out!" he cried as the Gohma lunged towards them. They threw themselves aside and the Gohma crashed into the festival tower, bringing it crashing down. Viscen charged towards it and swung his spear at it, only for it to bounce off the armoured arachnid's leg. Mutoh ran over to wreckage and grabbed a particularly sharp piece of wood that had broken off.

Viscen thought hard. How had the Salesman been able to transform into an extinct creature? Was it the mask? Should they try and pry the mask off of him and turn him back to normal? He brandished his spear as the Gohma attempted to break free from the wreckage, but for the moment it had managed to get itself tanged up ands unable to move. The Gohma roared in anger. Whatever it had been before, it was definitely a living Gohma now and they had to subdue it first.

Mutoh took a few tentative steps forward, brandishing his club a little nervously. "Careful" shouted Viscen. "It's heavily armoured!" Mutoh tried to brace himself to swing the club but the vibrations from the Moon kept knocking him off balance. No, wait, that wasn't the Moon…

Suddenly Viscen realised that there was a silhouette dominating the horizon - a gigantic figure striding towards Clock Town. Mutoh too was staring transfixed at the figure, mouth agape in surprise and horror. What was going on?

More vibrations were felt in the ground and Viscen look around. Gradually, three more figures came into view, all of them heading towards Clock Town.

No… it couldn't be true. But it was…

The Four Giants had returned!

As Viscen and Mutoh watched, the Giants reached the Clock Tower and, almost at a leisurely pace, raised their hands into the air and caught the Moon in their hands. At first it seemed like the Moon would break through their grasp, but eventually, it stopped.

The rumbling and the vibrations died away.

Everything was still, the dawn began to shine across the sky.

"They… They did it!" said Mutoh. Then he shouted it, more joyfully "THEY DID IT!".

Viscen laughed too and they hugged each other in delight. "They saved us! The Giants returned and saved us!" Mutoh shouted.

A roar from behind them reminded them of the Gohma. They turned around to see it still trying to escape from the wreckage. It was like it itself couldn't figure out how.

"Well, first order of business is to get rid of that!"

Mutoh's face hardened, his mind returning to his missing family. "Yeah, I've got some questions for that Salesman."

They were interrupted by the arrival of a group of soldiers. "Captain Viscen sir!" cried one of them. "Have you seen what has happened?" He took in the presence of the Gohma and gasped.

"Form a perimeter around it," ordered Viscen. "I know you want to celebrate but now isn't the time." He looked sideways at Mutoh, who was starting to look at the Gohma aggressively. Quickly he snatched Mutoh's weapon out of his hands before he could do anything stupid. "Leave this to us, Mutoh." Mutoh glared at him but relented. The soldiers surrounded the Gohma, which had become still and could have almost been asleep. Viscen turned to look up at the Giants and the Moon, who hadn't moved. "Wonder what's going on up there," he mused.

Mutoh forced himself to look away from the Gohma and up at the Clock Tower. "Fancy taking a look?"

But as they looked on, everything changed. A sudden flash of light emanated from the roof of the Clock Tower, travelling upwards into the Moon. Instantly the rumbling started again and the Moon began to push and strain against the Giants grips, and Viscen had the horrible feeling that this time it would break through.

"We've got to get out of here!" he shouted.

"Look out!" cried Mutoh.

The Gohma had been biding its time. Its eye turned red and before they knew it it was bursting out of the wreckage and through the ring of soldiers, crushing a few underfoot and scattering the others. "Keep back!" cried Viscen. The Soldiers didn't need to be told twice. They backed off, eying the creature wearily, spears at the ready. The Gohma, now that it had broken free, seemed unsure of what to do and kept shooting hick glances at the Moon. Mutoh was all for charging the creature, butt Viscen had two of the soldiers hold him back.

Then it happened. The Giants could only hold back the Moon for so long and it finally slipped through. First one and then the rest of the Giants fell backwards as it pressed downwards.

"Go! Get out of here!" yelled Viscen to the soldiers, seeing that all was lost. Several of the soldiers immediately fled out through the Southern Gate, but others hesitated. There were still people to be rescued. After a moment's thought they headed into other parts of the town in a last-ditch attempt at rescuing people. Viscen made to follow them, only to realise that Mutoh hadn't moved, still staring at the Gohma. "I can't leave without answers." he said simply, sorrow in his eyes.

The Moon was getting close now. What appeared to be bright blue rocks rained down (from it's _eyes_?) and hit the top of the Clock Tower, shattering the clock face instantly. The Giant's had slowed its descent considerably but its impact would be enough to destroy the town. It continued it's relentless course.

Viscen tired to pull Mutoh out of the way of falling debris, but this time he wasn't fast enough and Mutoh cried out as he fell, his leg pinned under a some rubble. Viscen rushed over to him and struggled to lift the rubble off of him, but it was too heavy. Desperately he spun around to search for something and was horrified to see the Gohma stomping towards them. He saw his spear on the ground and grabbed it, readying it in a futile attempt to stop it. Above them the Moon almost filled the skyline.

Suddenly a figure appeared behind the Gohma. It was one of the soldiers! Without even pausing the man raised his own spear and stabbed it into the back of the Gohma's leg, straight into an unprotected area. The Gohma screamed in pain and fell to it's knees in an eerily human-like manner, before tipping forward and lying still, unconscious. The Soldier ran over to join Viscen and Mutoh. "Are you okay Sir?"

"Help me!" Shouted Viscen, looking upwards worryingly. There couldn't be much longer until impact. The Soldier hurried around to the other side of the pile and together he and Viscen lifted it off. Once free, Mutoh struggled to his feet. His leg was very bruised but otherwise seemed okay. "I'm fine, I'm fine," he insisted, taking a few more steps before crying out in agony. He nearly fell again and Viscen and the soldier rushed to support him. "Help me get him out of here!" shouted Viscen.

They turned towards the Southern Entrance into Termina Field, only to see the whole thing collapse as rocks fell from the Moon and crashed into it, cutting off their escape route. More and more of the rocks were raining down now, but there was no shelter.

Viscen looked around farntically for another way out. The doorways into other parts of Clock Town were the obvious choice, but they would never be able to reach the Gates leading out to the Field in time…

A desperate idea occurred to him. "This way!" he cried, and the three of them began to make their way towards the staircase on the far side of the Square. Viscen helped Mutoh but progress was slow. Viscen looked up at the Moon and was horrified to see it was all but touching the Clock Tower itself!

They had reached the top of the stairs when they heard the roaring behind them. They turned to see the Gohma struggling to its feet, its eye glowing red angrily. Viscen thought hard. They wouldn't get away from it in time, their only choice was to fight.

Suddenly the Soldier let go of Mutoh and ran down the stairs, grabbing a plank to use as a weapon. "What are you doing?" roared Viscen. "Come back!"

The Soldier looked back over his shoulder briefly. "Get out of here, I've got your back!" he shouted, before charging towards the Gohma, weapon at the ready. Viscen made to follow but Mutoh stopped him. "There's no time!" he limped down the pathway to the Laundry Pool, pulling Viscen along before he could argue.

Everything seemed to be shaking all around them as they ran down towards the Laundry Pool, and behind them Viscen heard a loud crash that sounded a lot like the Clock Tower collapsing. But they couldn't stop to look back, for they knew that if they did then that would be it.

The Pool itself had survived mostly unscathed but Viscen was delighted see that some of the iron bars that prevented anybody from a walking down the water way had been jarred loose by the shaking. "That way, down the tunnel!" he shouted. He and Mutoh jumped down into the shallow water and ran for the bars, pulling them aside as quickly as they could. As soon as there was a wide enough gap first Mutoh and then Viscen slid through it, running down into the long dark tunnel as behind them the world turned white…

In the West side of Clock Town, the Banker ducked back into his bank, wondering if he should have fled. The Curiosity Shop Owner leaned on the desk, looking admirably at his wares one final time. The Swordsman crouched at the back of his school, quivering in fear and desperately wishing to be somewhere else. The Owner of the Bomb Shop huddled with his Mommy, promising to protect her…

In the North Side of Clock Town Jimmy and the rest of the Bombers hid in the Great Fairy's Fountain, wondering if she would be able to protect them as she had promised…

In the East Side of Cock Town' Milk Bar, Mr. Barten drank a bottle of Chateau Romani contentedly, while at the bar itself Mayor Dotuor and Madame Aroma reread the letter from their son, happy that he was safe. In the adjacent shop Honey and Darling embraced one another for the last time. The Owner of the Shooting Gallery smiled as he cracked the top score that the Green Kid had set, and wondered half heartedly if his archery skills could stop the Moon.

Then it was over. The Moon crashed into Clock town, bringing its beloved Clock Tower down with it. Not a single building survived the Moon's impact. Apparently not content with this, The Moon bristled with a strange energy and then exploded, sending debris up into the air and raining down on the rest of Termina.


	4. The Laundry Passage

Chapter 3

**The Laundry Passage**

Viscen awoke to find his lungs full of dust and coughed violently. He tried to look around but it was nearly pitch black. Where was he? Nearby he heard Mutoh groan as he too recovered consciousness.

Then it all came rushing back. The Moon. The Gohma. Their escape into the Laundry Pool. Clock Tower… Clock Tower was gone.

Viscen climbed unsteadily to his feet, not sure what to do now. In the distance he could hear the rumbling from impact of the moon, and every now and then there was a crashing sound. Was there still ore debris falling? What had happened to everyone? Viscen automatically turned I the hopes of heading back for survivors but immediately saw that it would be hopeless. The tunnel had completely caved in behind them, blocking their route back completely. They couldn't save anyone. All those people…

Viscen forced himself to ignore it. For now they had to focus on getting out of this tunnel. He looked around, his eyes still adjusting to the gloom, and saw Mutoh slumped against the opposite wall. "Mutoh? You okay?" asked Viscen. Mutoh didn't respond. Viscen hurried overhand gave him a shake. "Come on, we've got to get moving, it's not safe here."

It seemed like an age before Mutoh responded. "Whats the point? It's all gone now…"

Viscen shook him harder. "Come on man! What about your family? They're still out there!"

His words had the desired effect. Mutoh struggled to his feet, and although Viscen couldn't see his face he could hear the determination in his words. "Let's go."

Progressing through the grim, dark tunnel was their eyes gradually adjusted to the gloom it was still slow progress. The path was strewn with rubble that had fallen from the ceiling and every now and then dust would trickle down. In the distance they could still hear that ever present rumbling, and occasionally heard the sound of rocks falling both ahead and behind them. Both of them were surprised at how far this tunnel went, but nether said anything.

Eventually they came to a branch. One tunnels stretched off to the right while the one they were in continued into the darkness ahead. "Which way do we go?" asked Mutoh.

Viscen shrugged. "Don't think it really matters, either's bound to lead somewhere."

Eventually it was decided that they would split up and each take a different route, meeting back in ten minutes. Viscen chose the right hand tunnel while Mutoh opted to continue on their original route.

"Ow!" cried Viscen as he stubbed his toe on a rock. Irritably he carried on, and noticed that the further he travelled the less even the walls and ground became, until eventually he felt that he was walking in a natural cave rather than a man-made tunnel.

In the dim light he could make out several more tunnels branching of from the one he was on. How deep did all this go? Viscen considered his options. Should he risk exploring one, or start making his way back to Mutoh now?

Suddenly he heard what seemed to be a soft footfall ahead of him. Viscen strained his eyes in an effort to see what it was. Then he spotted it. Just barely visible in one of the tunnels, was the outline of what appeared to be a… child?

"You've met… with a terrible fate… haven't you?" it whispered suddenly, sending a chill down Viscen's spine.

"Who are you?" he demanded, trying to keep the fear out of his voice. "Do you need help? How did you get here?"

But the figure stepped backwards out of sight. Viscen hurried after him but there was no sign of the child. Viscen searched for a few minutes more but had to give up. Much as he hated leaving a child, he should be getting back to Mutoh. And there had seemed something very odd about that child… He turned to head back the way he had come but hesitated the network of tunnels before him. Was this the way out? Or was it that way?

Viscen cursed. He was lost! Angrily he kicked the wall in frustration and instantly regretted it as his foot exploded with pain. The next thing he knew the ceiling was crashing down towards him!

Mutoh coughed as a cloud of dust fell over him. That ceiling had better not collapse, that was the last thing they needed. He pressed on, mindful that he had to make his way back to Viscen soon. He hadn't gone much further when he heard it.

"Mutoh…" The quietest of whispers. And yet he still recognised the voice.

"Veranna?" he called, in disbelief. He heard it again and hurried forwards in attempt to hear it. With every step he took the tunnel seemed to change; the walls grew brighter and below him the water dried away. A sense of calmness began to washer Mutoh and he could hear a song playing softly not too far away. And there were other voices too, one more louder than the rest.

"Mutoh… Mutoh!"

Suddenly the voices and music were gone, replaced by the cold darkness of the tunnel. Mutoh blinked and looked around him. What had just happened? Behind him he heard the voice cry out again.

'Mutoh!'

Viscen.

Mutoh hurried back down the tune until he reached the crossroads again. "Viscen!" he called, and hear Viscens response echo from the tunnel he had headed down. Mutoh ran down the tunnel and was soon able to find Viscen. He had been caught in a collapsing ceiling but luckily his armour had protected him from the worst of it. It didn't take long for Mutoh to dig him out and help him back into the main tunnel.

Viscen shrugged him off once they were back. "Thank goodness you heard me!" He leaned back on the wall and nursed his sore foot. "How did you get on?"

Mutoh hesitated before replying. "This tunnel just goes straight on. I went down a bit but there was no end in sight and I had to come back when I heard you calling."

Viscen nodded. "It's a real maze down there" he said, indicating the tunnel he had walked down. "We could be wandering around for days down there. Let's stick to this main passage and hope for the best. The sooner we get out of here the better." An earth tremor served to underline the desperation of the situation. Who knew what it was like out there? Mutoh did not argue.

After a few minutes Viscen was able to walk and they set off once again down the main tunnel, hoping that they would find a way out sooner rather than later.


End file.
